encyclopedia_of_truthfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is an extremely powerful and primordial force of Nature that is inherent within the Earth and the forces of the Universe. While there are countless variations of power that are present within the universe, Mediumship and Witchcraft are considered two of the purest forms of magic. Description Magic is a practice of supernatural powers that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Druidism, Shamanism, Witchcraft, Voodoo, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. While the majority of sorcerers are known to have obtained their power through contact with or reverence of a Higher Power, others have been known to obtain their power through hereditary lines. Magic itself is simply a method of controlling the natural world (including events, objects, people and physical phenomena) through supernatural means. Furthermore, while the Church commonly disapproved of all magical practices, the only tradition that was considered illegal was the practice of Witchcraft. However, there are many traditions of magic that anyone can practice, given the know-how. However, only the practice of "Malice" was prohibited by law. Nevertheless, it has been proven that one does not need to be actual witch in order to practice magic, as everyone has the potential to practice magic should they understand the formula. However, due to the fact that witches are known to have more knowledge and understanding of the supernatural forces that permeates the universe, witches are able to perform much more powerful works of sorcery than the average person. High Magic High Magic is a field of magic in which the practitioner uses specific invocations and rituals as a means to obtain guidance, knowledge, or supernatural abilities from a Higher Power. High Magic differs from Low Magic as Low Magic is method of controlling the natural world through the employment of natural elements, objects and rituals (i.e. Herbalism), whereas High Magic is a highly complex tradition whose main purpose is to bring the practitioner closer to the Divine itself, whether that is in the form of a deity or another spiritual being. While shamans and witches alike have been known to use High Magic in order to interact with the lord of their religion, many priests have also been known to practice High Magic in their attempts to interact with their biblical God. Witchcraft Witchcraft is a magical practice that including sorcery, the paranormal, necromancy, possession, healing, spiritualism, nature worship and the occult. Shamanism Shamanism is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of the Earth and reverence of the Great Spirit. The main goal of most Shamans is to honor the design of nature and to maintain stability within the world. Shamanism is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the divine, and the idea that all things (i.e. animals, humans, life, etc.) are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Shamanism has been found in many indigenous cultures in North and South America, Australia, New Zealand, Central and Northern Asia, Eastern and Northern Europe and Africa. A Shaman is an intermediary between the human realm and the spirit world. They act on behalf of the community conducting ceremonial rituals, healing the people, and helping to guide others on the Shamanic path. A Shaman’s life belongs to the community and it is their responsibility to ensure the well-being of their family and village. Shamans believe in using ancient ceremonies and rituals to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from their Gods. Many Shamans believe that the Great Spirit is an all-powerful and benevolent deity that exist in all things. Low Magic Low Magic is a field of folk magic that is commonly, but not always, practiced for beneficial purposes, such as healing and protection. Low Magic is known for its utilization of colors, herbs and images, as well as the belief in and study of alchemy, astrology and hypnosis. Contrary to High Magic, whose primary purpose is to obtain guidance, knowledge and supernatural power from a deity, Low Magic is a more secular method of controlling the natural world through the employment of natural elements, objects and rituals (i.e. effigies, stones, symbols, etc.). Low Magic is a much less controversial practice than other magical traditions and can be practiced openly by anyone willing to learn. Magicians are known to employ Low Magic for protection against malevolent spells and spirits. Contagious Magic Contagious Magic is based on the principle belief that contact with or proximity to a certain object, person or place can influence the other. Contagious magic focuses on the belief that there is a permanent relationship between the body and the spirit and that personal DNA (i.e. fingernails, hair, teeth, etc.) can be used as tools to influence the person of whom they belong. Sympathetic Magic Sympathetic Magic is based on the principle belief that "like attracts like" or "like produces like". Therefore, sympathetic magic focuses on the belief that whatever befalls a representational image or object of a person, place or thing, will befall the target of the spell.